The invention relates generally to electronic system input devices and, more particularly, to force imaging and location-and-force imaging mutual capacitance systems.
Numerous touch sensing devices are available for use in computer systems, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, game systems, music systems and the like (i.e., electronic systems). Perhaps the best known are resistive-membrane position sensors which have been used as keyboards and position indicators for a number of years. Other types of touch sensing devices include resistive tablets, surface acoustic wave devices, touch sensors based on resistance, capacitance, strain gages electromagnetic sensors or pressure sensors, and optical sensors. Pressure sensitive position sensors have historically offered little benefit for use as a pointing device (as opposed to a data entry or writing device) because the pressure needed to make them operate inherently creates stiction between the finger and the sensor surface. Such stiction has, in large measure, prevented such devices from becoming popular.
Owing to the growth popularity of portable devices and the attendant need to integrate all input functions into a single form factor, the touch pad is now one of the most popular and widely used types of input device. Operationally, touch pads may be categorized as either “resistive” or “capacitive.” In resistive touch pads, the pad is coated with a thin metallic electrically conductive layer and resistive layer. When the pad is touched, the conductive layers come into contact through the resistive layer causing a change in resistance (typically measured as a change in current) that is used to identify where on the pad the touch event occurred. In capacitive touch pads, a first set of conductive traces run in a first direction and are insulated by a dielectric insulator from a second set of conductive traces running in a second direction (generally orthogonal to the first direction). The grid formed by the overlapping conductive traces create an array of capacitors that can store electrical charge. When an object is brought into proximity or contact with the touch pad, the capacitance of the capacitors at that location change. This change can be used to identify the location of the touch event.
One drawback to using touch pads as input devices is that they do not generally provide pressure or force information. Force information may be used to obtain a more robust indication of how a user is manipulating a device. That is, force information may be used as another input dimension for purposes of providing command and control signals to an associated electronic device. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a force measurement system as part of a touch pad input device.